


Compromise: Side-Effect

by Magiavw



Series: The Pirates and The Heroes [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Food, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiavw/pseuds/Magiavw
Summary: Kind of a sequel to Compromise.  The situation worked well for Luffy and Sumi until third-party involvement.





	Compromise: Side-Effect

To Luffy, not being able to eat was one of the worst feelings in the world.  
  
To watch Sumi be hardly able to eat due to morning sickness and not being able to make her better made him want to bury himself under forty tons of sand and curl into a ball.  
  
To say when she was finally able to eat something with more substance than applesauce he was absolutely relieved. It took the rest of the crew over half an hour to get him to stop cheering and come down from the top of the main mast.  
  
Spring had not fully kicked in, so Sanji had been sticking with warm meals for everyone.  He had nearly finished lunch when he could hear his captain's laugh from down the hall. However, Sanji wasn't worried about the food's safety. He gave a small smirk, instead.  
  
Luffy had been escorted Sumi to every meal since she got her energy back.  Sumi didn't mind at all. It made her feel better knowing he wasn't driving anyone crazy at the dining table yelling for food. Luffy's company made her feel better in general.  Luffy gladly walked with her so that he knew she would get whatever she wanted to eat first.  Now that she was starting to crave foods, this sometimes meant cooking something totally different real fast.  Everyone was fine waiting until she and the baby got their food, but Luffy was a bit too quick to death glare during the first few days.  
  
The couple were walking hand in hand when Sumi suddenly stopped and sniffed. This was what caused Luffy to laugh. "Picking up something you want?" She had to chuckle at her own heightened sense of smell. "Yeah, whatever is in the kitchen smells great," Sumi spoke cheerfully. They picked up their pace and arrived at the same time as Nami and Usopp came through the other door (the latter stuck carrying the formers cartography equipment). Sanji was about to scold Usopp in case he had given his dear Nami-chan a hard time when he noticed Sumi quietly come up to him.  
  
She quickly glanced at the large pot he was cooking with then back to him. "What exactly are you making for lunch?" "Beef Stew," he responded. His face brightened up, "but don't worry I got your lunch taken care of. It'll be done in a couple of minutes." (Baked Vegetable Casserole, something he knew she liked.)  
  
That was when everyone present noticed a look of dread that quickly changed to shock on Sumi's face. She stared at the stew for a couple more seconds before forcing out the words, "I want that."  
  
Sanji's jaw dropped. Nami's eyes were as big as saucers. Usopp made a very startled "what?!" noise and Luffy was completely confused. Sumi covered the lower half of her face with her hand. "That's what smelled so good. That's what I'm craving right now." This was unprecedented.  
  
The vegetarian.  
  
Was craving.  
  
Meat.  
  
The only conclusion the trio of Strawhats could come to was that the baby had been affected by the other set of genes she inherited.  From the meat addict of the ship, Sumi's husband. Luffy gulped as three members of crew suddenly appeared ten feet taller than him. **_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!!"_**


End file.
